Labels
by Slightly-Insane Writer
Summary: All the labels put on the characters, and how it affected their lives. Basically what I think they were thinking at the time, and their feelings, additional tidbits, etcetera
1. Harry Potter- The Boy who Lived

**Here's something I wrote up, trying to psychologically analyze the characters in Harry Potter and the next generation. These are fairly easy to write for me, so expect a lot more up soon. I'm going to do the characters from the original, and then the ones from the next generation. I'm using my viewpoint on how the characters feel, so if they're OOC, please tell me so I can fix it. They're all just a series of labels that people stuck on them, and I, having been the recipient of labels, know how bad they make you feel, and how annoyed that people don't know you, but are calling you things behind your back.**

**It's kinda, but worse than LunaPadma's Aphrodite Girls, which is a little mature,, but deep, and beautiful and _ohso_poetic.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned these people, I'd be a billionaire. So, no. Not yet.**

* * *

><p>The Boy who Lived<p>

That was it. He was just the one who defeated Voldemort. The Chosen One, bane of the Death Eaters. The famous Auror, who caught all the criminals. He was always in the limelight, his life displayed over the newspapers. People never thought that he just wanted a chance to be normal. Hiding, having fun, doing what _**he **_wanted. It started with Rita Skeeter, and then it had never ended. He couldn't relax with his friends, or have fun; no he always needed to be perfect. Perfect for the cameras, perfect for the tabloids. Being a celebrity ruined his life; then Ginny came along. She taught him how to relax, to be himself with company. Helped him have fun, and she fixed all of his problems. In a way, he was happy he was the Chosen One. If not, he could have ended up friends with Draco Malfoy, and never met Hermione, Ron, or Ginny. In a way, it ruined his life, and then saved it. And Harry was finally just that. Harry Potter.

The Dursleys forced him to disappear from sight, and he felt that he always needed to do that. Shove himself into some corner where the paparazzi passed by, and ignored him, but nooo, they had to ruin everything. Rita Skeeter majorly messed up his life, making Ron hate him at first, and then millions of girls that didn't even know him hate Hermione, cause she 'broke his heart'. And then it was the crap from Snape that indirectly came from Skeeter's Quick Quotes Quill.

"Oh, Potter, you cry for your dead mum?", from Malfoy, and the same always behind the scenes. It wasn't his fault, and why him. Why did he have to deal with all of this, and all the pressure on him, to make sure he saved the world. Maybe he didn't want to save the world. Maybe he wanted to stop, to be a regular kid. But being Harry Potter, meant being expected to be extraordinary. He was just a malnourished, shoved out of the way kid, who didn't know anything about magic, until Hagrid knocked down his door on his 11th birthday. That's why he treasured his only friends, Ron and Hermione, because they didn't **make** him be anything. Granted, Ron hero-worshipped him for a few weeks, but they both treated him as a person, no-not this symbol, or icon of hope in the Wizarding World. Famous yes, but he didn't have many friends who didn't fawn over him, or instantly dislike him. He was genuinely a good kid, and that's what the two of them saw in his heart. A good kid, who had everything and Albus Dumbledore heaped on top of him, following him around like an echo. He tried to be good, not bad, and he didn't want to let any more people down, so yeah, he went along with it. He saved the world every year, and hated Umbridge, but he secretly wanted to be only him. _**just** **harry**._ No Potter. Just Harry.

_**who would have thought he'd end up with a girl who loved him before she saw him, and loved him even more when he saved her.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you liked it. Read and review please! Criticism accepted too. Thank you all for reading this!<strong>


	2. Hermione Granger- The Smart One

**Hi! I hope you like this one, and I am very sorry for not holding up my end of the bargain. Tests coming up, and I really have to study. This is Hermione, and I honestly love Hermione's character, and I delved into what her mind might be like. If I messed up, or classified something incorrectly, please tell me however you would like. Also, if you don't enjoy this story, feel free to tell me how I can make it better. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not or have ever owned Harry Potter, or Hermione Granger, as much as I would love to!**

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger. The smart one. She was always known as that, the smart one, the one who kept the idiots alive; levelheaded. I suppose it wasn't so bad, except people started thinking that she wasn't capable of feelings, that she was a robot. When she found out she was going to Hogwarts, she wanted to have fun. Then, she realized she was muggleborn, and worked as hard as possible to show others she wasn't stupid. It worked. She became top of every class, tried to be bossy, to make up for her insecurities. What if they didn't let her do magic? So she obeyed every rule, and tried to make sure everyone else did the same. She loved magic, and she loved Hogwarts, and she thought that if she wasn't perfect, she couldn't stay, or she'd be kicked out. Hermione was perfect, she tried, really. But she ended up bossy. But then people started thinking that she wasn't capable of having fun, laughing, doing anything but being a stickler for the rules. Ron, Harry, they, well, Ron began to say that's why she had no friends, and it stung. But they became fast friends when the two came to rescue her. They may have not known it, but to her, it was like she'd finally been accepted, and she had a place, and they were never going to make her leave. She loved Ron, she really did, but sometimes that was what made her cry. She could take things from Malfoy, but things coming from the one who she cared about was too much. Then she met Krum. He didn't know her reputation, and she started having fun - until Ron, the person she really cared about started criticising her for her choices. When Malfoy called her a mudblood, it was almost too much, but she stayed strong. Then she saw Won-Won and Lav-Lav. She immersed herself in studies, and tried not to feel, because it would only hurt more. Finally, in 7th year, Ron left. It was just too much for her to handle, until she became a shell. When he came back, she took her anger out on him, but she was secretly overjoyed. When Ron proposed and kissed her, she was the happiest girl on Earth, and it stayed that way. Maybe, she could feel happy in the end. Not by herself though, and she always hated relying on someone else. But in the end, when it was Ron, she didn't really mind.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait, whoever reads this! Thanks again! My plot bunny hates me sometimes too.<strong>


	3. Ron Weasley- The Sidekick

**Here's the one for Ron. Thank you to a Guest who was the first reviewer, and thank you for your nice words. Sorry for the delay though! The comment about "all the girls" is not meant to offend anyone, as I am a girl as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, or will never own the Harry Potter series, as much as I would love to!**

* * *

><p>Ron Weasley. The sidekick. That's what everyone called him. In their trio, Harry was the Chosen One, the one who was the most important. Hermione was the smart one, the one who kept them all alive. And Ron, he was the sidekick, the Sam Gamgee to Harry's Frodo. The one who stuck with him, but sometimes bumbled things up, and just did almost nothing impressive. Harry always got all the attention, and Ron was fine; he was his best mate after all. But when Harry got into the Triwizard Tournament, he was mad, because, it just wasn't fair. Harry got in, it was always Harry who got the great things. Fame, publicity, the girls. After the first challenge though, he was slightly better, as he realized he would have hated being in it, because he could easily get killed. He was still a bit jealous though. When the end came, he was a little sour that Harry had won, but more worried for his friend's safety, because he had seen Voldemort again. And his family. He loved them, but his mum was more partial to Harry than Ron, and Fred and George praised Harry for the money. Ginny was doe-eyed, and Arthur was awed. All-in-all, they liked Harry more than him. When he smashed the Horcrux, all of his worst fears were shown. Harry, getting everything. Hermione was one of these things. He only got Lavender to make her jealous and to prove Ginny wrong. He had loved Hermione for a long time. And, the bit about his mum liking Harry more, well it was true, so what could he deny? In the end, he only smashed it because he knew that it wasn't true; that Harry cared about him. Otherwise, he wouldn't have defended him all of those Hermione loved him like a brother, she'd rather be with Draco, than be with Harry. In the end, he got the girl, but Harry still got his sister, which admittedly was awkward, but he was fine with it. He finally realized to himself, that he was infinitely more important to Hermione, than Harry was, because she loved him. He was the sidekick, but he wasn't in that much danger as Harry, and he ended up happy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! And if you don't know who Frodo and Sam are, they are from a book called <span>The Lord of the Rings<span> by J.R.R Tolkien, which I don't own! If you search up the characters, you will get a full explanation.**


	4. Remus Lupin-The Werewolf Marauder

**Hey! I'm back from a long, long wait. I'm very sorry! School ended (finally) and I'll be posting soon. Wow. I've got a lkong chapter. Have fun with it, and remember, Marauders forever!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter, and nothing that will ever make me famous...yet I 3 REMUS LUPIN! (Ahem...SHUT UP FANGIRL) Sorry you had to see that.**

* * *

><p>Werewolf. A monster. A dark creature, one who dwells in the nightime. A creature that is less than human, who <strong><em>kills<em>_._**He always felt regret, as his parents recoiled at first, as well as all of the teachers, and people who knew. Then, they would put this fake smile on their face, but really, they were disgusted. All but his parents, who dedicated their life to finding a cure, but never did. Remus felt bad, that it was **his** fault their family had little-to-no money, and that he could potentially kill or hurt, or worse, transform his family. When he was accepted to Hogwarts, his whole life had a new purpose, but he had to hide his secret. Meeting Sirius, James and Peter, was about the best day of his year. Yeah, they were annoying, played pranks, and did stupid stuff, but, they cared, and not just for his impeccable notes (Sirius used them anyways). His advice was mostly ignored, when it came to Lily Evans, and James' impossible infatuation with her, but they listened, and he was the sole voice of reason in the group, what with Peter eating, James drooling after Lily, and Sirius being a complete insane prat. They were his best friends, and when they found out his secret, he was devastated. He thought he'd have to leave, and not come back to his friends, or Hogwarts. But they didn't even care! They even looked for ways to help! While he studied so he wouldn't get kicked out of school (as if he would), they found the Animagus spell, and became illegal. They broke the law for him, and then he realized they truly cared. In addition, somehow, they managed to feed his chocolate addiction. Which was **incredibly **hard for even his own parents to do. When James won over Lily because of his advice, they were ecstatic, buying Remus tons of Honeydukes chocolate. During graduation, everyone stuck together, knowing that they'd be friends forever. Remus went on to be an auror, along with Sirius and James, and all four marauders shared an apartment, until James moved out with the couple married, he was a groomsman, along with Peter, while Sirius was best man. Afterwards, somehow, together they all got drunk, and Sirius made James take an Unbreakable Vow that Sirius could be Godfather. Lily was not happy, as she thought it should be Remus. When they died, he was heartbroken. Two marauders dead, and one who betrayed them all. Sirius hated his family though, and he denied it, even though he knew James was dead, and their adorable son was left behind. He regularly made sure Harry was okay, and Dumbledore didn't let him take custody of Harry though he saw the injustice. Meeting Harry in 3rd year was great, and he almost cried, because he could see James and Lily saying, "We always knew you'd be a teacher." He protected Harry, even from a fellow marauder, and even took the map, even though James was probably calling him a stuffy old codger, from heaven. When he realized that 1 marauder betrayed them all, he instantly knew it had to be Peter, and trusted Sirius, although Snape held particular disdain for him, as to his condition. He cared for Harry, and when Hermione cringed away, he felt sadness, though he became a monster for the first time in the year that night, and it was his fault 1 had escaped, and another was framed and about to be Kissed. Above all, Harry almost got hurt, and seeing the stag from far away made him human for a little while inside. Then, he resigned for his condition, but gave Harry the map, telling James that he could have fun once in a while too. Skip ahead to meeting Tonks. She was beautiful, and loved him, but his condition made it very unstable. She didn't care. They got married, had a kid, and named Harry godfather. He was the happiest and luckiest man in the world. The two died, fighting, next to each other, and he was comforted, knowing Teddy was safe. Meeting the 3 Marauders in Heaven was great. They were young again, and constantly happy, never in fear. Pulling pranks somehow in heaven, together, with their loved ones, forever. Friends to the very end. No, more like, brothers. Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review! Let's hope my plot bunny comes back. Forward Troops! Catch that bunny! Oh, if anyone could be my beta, for this and the LotR story, I'd appreciate it. A lot.<strong>


	5. Ginny Weasley-The Youngest Girl

**Sooo, I decided to do Ginny. She is one of the most complicated characters. A Weasley girl, in love with Harry, and a protector of the school. Most people think of her as just Harry's partner, the youngest, or the girl. She is, but she's so much more. Please tell me who you want me to do next, but without further ado, from the depths of my messed up mind... Ginny Potter-Weasley! (It rhymes)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Ginny, none of the characters, Just this really bad writing.**

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley. The Youngest, and The Girl. Where to start? Ginny always felt overshadowed by her brothers, even when she was small. Being the girl, she began to manually make food, wash dishes, and do some of the laundry, while her brothers whizzed around on broomsticks. She finally, gave up at menial tasks, and jumped on a broom, leaving Percy with their mum. At first, she was the most important, she could prove she was better, and far more natural at Quidditch. But slowly, all her brothers went off to Hogwarts, leaving her with Ron, who, admittedly, could be a prat. Fred and George always helped her though, with pranks, spells, everything. They were most of the fun in her magical life, but they too soon got caught up in their plans, OWLS, and school. Left with Ron, she finally learned about Harry Potter. He became a magical, prophetic figure, one who would save them all. Tall, handsome, amazing. Then Ron left, and she was the only. He sent letters, saying he'd befriended Harry Potter, THE Chosen One. Finally, when she met him, it wasn't disappointed her fantasies, but she sorta worshipped him in her own way. Getting into Gryffindor was a given, and she soon despised Hermione, because she though that she and Harry were together. She grew to love Hermione, knowing that she loved Ron. The oblivious prat. She quickly became fast friends with a Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood. Odd in her own way, she could say words that made you feel the greatest, even though she was a bit crazy, Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and all. Luna was a great friend. When she found the diary, she poured her heart out to it, hoping for another friend. In the end, it betrayed her. Used her. She felt blood on her hands, guilt, and was finally captured by an ethereal Voldemort, who was, admittedly good-looking,but quite evil. Just when she thought she'd gotten over Harry, he saved her, throwing redwoods in the flames of her heart. She sent him a get well card,singing her praises. Finally, she gave up, remaining friends with the Golden Trio. Although she didn't care, she still worried over the Triwizard Tournament, and took a numerous amount of boyfriends, to distract her from the one person she loved. Michael Corner, Emmet James, Akshay Shah, and Dean Thomas. She'd actually kinda liked Dean, but he got far too annoying. Dumbledore's Army was great. Umbridge, hated by everyone, took the blame, and everyone was satisfied with the result of their learning, while Fudge grew more and more insecure of his place as head Politician, and his horrible job doing his real job. As Fudge became insecure, Umbridge added more and more decrees, as an attempt for Fudge to control the school. Kids left, day and night to Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, even the Salem Witches Institute in America to get away from the filthy pink of her new-found friends left. Dumbledore's Army helped her fight back. When Harry kissed her, she was ecstatic, in love. Even Ron couldn't dampen her mood, what with the mood swings. She knew Harry loved her, so even when he broke up with her, it made sense. She was crushed, but she knew that when Harry won, they'd get back together again. During the Final Battle, she fought, hard. Her parents left her in the Room, but she escaped, and took down quite few Death Eaters. Seeing her mom beat Bellatrix was amazing, and she dueled as hard as she could, fueled on adrenaline, euphoria, and the knowledge that they have every chance of winning. When Harry was declared dead, a little, no a big part of her died, removing her euphoria, crushing her. She was brought back to the ground, and she screamed. Luna then hugged her. Told her that everything would be okay. The Glipoons had told her that he was still alive. She'd love to believe that, and when Harry was said to be alive, she squeezed Luna, like there was no tomorrow. Harry dueled Voldemort, and when he shouted "Expelliarmus", she yelled "I love you". That was what tipped the scales in Harry's favor. The love, overpowering the massive amounts of hate. But her sudden euphoria, and adrenaline made her crash when she found out about Fred. George openly wept, screaming to the heavens. He was the closest to Fred, and he'd lost a part of himself. Ginny felt numb. It was impossible. Fred, her funny, mischievous brother was gone. And George, losing his twin, half of his life. She realized the meaning of heartbreak that day. And the meaning of love. Ginny and Harry kissed, becoming two parts of a whole. Then, the marriage, their kids. Even though he overshadowed her, she was the only Weasley female in centuries, became a star Quidditch player, and retired to become a famous Quidditch correspondent, reporting on the next World Cup. Her life was almost perfect. And when she entered heaven, hand-in-hand with Harry, she saw Fred, the family, and she finally felt like everything was perfect. In the end. nothing rivaled what she felt, and she was the one feeling like the best person, the best Weasley girl in forever.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Welp, that took a while. My inspiration sporadically comes and goes. Review please, and tell me who I should do next.<strong>


	6. Draco Malfoy- The Junior Death Eater

**I always feel like there was another part to why Draco was like that. This ends up being kinda AU-y at the end, but I've always liked the idea of Draco redeeming himself...and I ship Scorose. Sorry to all you Draco-haters, but I feel that he's kind of misunderstood, and a bit of a jerk, but good deep down. Oh, and if you see grammar mistakes, it's supposed to be like that**

**Disclaimer: I was J.K. Rowling for a project, but I had to stop pretending to own Harry Potter afterwards. Still don't own it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy- The Junior Death Eater<strong>

His family. From the minute Draco was born, it was all "Oh look a Malfoy heir", not "It's a boy, we love you". His parents were distant, and the only one who showed affection was his mother. At first he was accepting, because he didn't know what Muggleborns were. But at a small age, his father taught him to be a blood supremacist. He still remembers, "Daddy, I thought all people were equal, no matter who their parents are". Then he remembers the sharp sting of pain, a metallic taste and flashes of red. As his face throbbed, Lucius Malfoy had said, "WE are the best. Pure of blood. Don't you ever say anything different, because that is what the Malfoy name is all about." He still wonders, 'why didn't they love me'. But the truth is, Lucius was a coward. He taught Draco the same. Be a bully, so nobody will know you're afraid. Hid behind goons of your own, inspire fear, be **_the best _**that is. So he did. He stole a Remembrall, hid behind the sneers and smirks. And always had backup. "Crabbe, Goyle!", he vividly remembers saying. He inspired fear and loathing, and forced the Sorting Hat to put him in Slytherin He should have picked Ravenclaw like he was supposed to go in. From the moment Draco could talk, he was groomed to become the next Malfoy. If he didn't do it right, he was beaten into the right way. He gave in finally, let go of the true him, and acted like an idiot. A prat, a bully. Hermione, actually shook himself out of it. The daily insults, mean words. But Third year, she slapped him so hard he began to stop being a jerk. He saw Pansy as who she was, a shallow prick.

In 5th year, it all changed. He fully realized the difference between right and wrong. Of course he had to act, for the Dark Lord was always watching, but he secretly hated Umbridge, hated the Decrees of "Education", and most of all, hated his **_father_ **. He was a coward, giving Draco the job of the Malfoy heir, to stop himself from doing it, pushing off everything. Offering him up to the Dark Lord for not Draco's, but Lucius' redemption. Selfish indeed, because the offense made to the Dark Lord, by his father was a time before his birth and it was unfair. He still can't see why a father would give up his only child as an offering to a sadistic, cruel lord, just so he wouldn't have to suffer the consequences. He couldn't say no. No, to the vanishing cabinet, no to killing Dumbledore (He never wanted to, and he was way too afraid) and definitely no to the Dark Mark. His father had taught him, that it wasn't wise to argue with the Dark Lord, and Draco just wanted out of everything. He wanted loving parents, and to be who he was. Even when the lord attacked, he didn't go help. But Crabbe and Goyle found him, and coerced him into helping capture Potter. Really, he didn't care, but he didn't want to die. But Crabbe set the Fiendfyre, and he thought it was certain death. Potter and co. would never help a degenerate like him, but they turned back, and Draco's view on the world was changed. Not all people needed an incentive to do good, and forgiveness was an option. So, he infiltrated and fought back. After the war, two things. One, it was worth it to see Weasley's face after he told how he'd rallied the houses against the Death Eaters. Two, Astoria. Astoria Greengrass, a wealthy, half-blood Ravenclaw. She was pretty, a year younger, and believed completely in his change, after he fought off the 3 Death Eaters with her help. Then he thought about the problems Lucius would have.

"Screw it". And he kissed her, and they kissedandkissedandkissed until they were out of air. Kingsley Shacklebolt wanted him to testify at the Death Eaters' trials. He said yes. It was a new beginning, for all of them- he wasn't the only traitor. First year through 5th years, and Theodore Nott in his year, who had gone through the same thing he did. And they turned, when they were free, had second chances, took their chance.

He testified at his fathers trial-**_prison for life _of course**- and then he was put on trial. Kingsley agreed that he should have amnesty, but he felt revolted at what the other Death Eaters had done. Draco Malfoy was changed. He gave to charities, and tried to fix everything. Malfoy Manor became an orphanage, or a place for people to stay when the didn't **want **to go back home. At 25, he proposed to Astoria, and she said yes. They visited Lucius once a month, until Astoria became pregnant. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

Draco swore he would fix it- Scorpius would never be part of the Sacred 28-, so Scorpius went to school happy. And he did. **"Malfoy reconciles"** became world news, as he civilly worked it out with Harry. Scorpius joined the Potters, Weasleys, and Malfoys, over Albus Severus and Scorpius Hyperion's fast friendship.

Draco finally took his own chance, in his own way. He smirks and sneers, and still has a fortune, but he is no longer controlled by his monster of a cowardly father. Draco is no longer a coward, he is brave and compassionate and everything a typical Malfoy heir shouldn't be.

_**But, then again. When was Draco ever a typical Malfoy?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me who you want next, and check out my other stories. Read and Review people! Thanks!<strong>


	7. Luna Lovegood- The Loony One

**Hey! I relate the most with the totally awesome, eccentric, quirky Luna. I hope you like this chapter, and I've been listening to Taylor Swift on a loop ever since I started the chapter. Sorry for the wait!**

**Oh, if any of you like Star Wars, read _random star bird_'s story (She's one of my best friends in real life)**

**Disclaimer: I _still _ don't own Harry Potter, or the Amazing Luna!**

* * *

><p>Loony Lovegood<p>

She still remembers when her mother died. It was a day in July when she was nine, and she was working with her blonde-and silver-eyed mother. She still remembers, "Be careful Luna", as her mother poured some chemicals together and used a few experimental spells for her latest project as a healer. And, then, a boom (She later learns that the chemicals were _volatile _but it won't bring her mother back so what's the point). After the explosion, she accepted her life would never be the same again- she could see things that nobody else could- and her mother, her _beautiful _mother was gone and she was nine but she understood loss.

**At nine and a half when she saw her first Crumple-Horned Snorcack**. She already knew she was different; from an early age she refused to cry after her mother died (It was only because she understood Pandora-her mother- would never come back, so what was the point?). Anyways, she was sitting in the garden watching the winding spirit snakes float above the grass in vibrant colors. Then, out of nowhere, a large purple animal showed up, landing on her garden and interacting with the Blibbering Humdingers. It was furry, with two crumpled horns, and small blue wings. Luna instantly realized nobody else could see it, and she kept the existence of the wondrous creature a secret, until one day when she was ten, that she blurted it out. Nobody believed her- they were too used to thinking of her as a freak. Her father believed though, but by the time he could see some of the things she could, the Snorcack had left- for good.

**At age ten, she figured out which creatures were good and which were bad**. The Nargles were the worst of the things she could see, and the Wrackspurts were more of a bad influence. She began to wear the odd jewelry and pins she made herself to repel the bad creatures, and attract the good ones. Never going anywhere without them, she became more of an odd legend in the wizarding community who valued the mishmash of household items more than her shoes, clothes or anything else. Her father believed though, understanding that Luna had a deeper understanding of the creatures around them. She began talking to a few animals of what she could see, and from what she heard, she realized that her mothers death was not accidental. Pandora could see them too, and some of the amazing animals that she could perceive were not so amazing. The afrits that lived in the whole of England had gathered together, and killed her even as she couldn't see them. Luna was frightened, but she wore her turtle scale pin with fervor, keeping the afrits away as far as possible (because fear never helped, so what was the point?).

**At age eleven, her Hogwarts letter came,** and she packed her belongings, but didn't pack any of the special items, choosing to wear them instead. Both of her parents had been in Ravenclaw, but she had no idea of where she was supposed to go. On the train, she sat in a compartment with Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom, Longbottom being another reject like her. She was reading her father's magazine, the Quibbler, used to showcase the animals she saw. Ginny kept trying to make conversation, and finally Luna broke down, talking to her (because if you have no friends, what's the point?). She realized that Ginny didn't think she was a freak, and just slightly eccentric. They became friends while Neville added to the conversation every once in a while. Ginny and Luna became fast friends, and Neville sat with them in a compartment every year.

**At Hogwarts,** Ginny fawned over Harry Potter, but Luna sympathized with the poor boy, being thrown to the wolves for fame. In the line for the Sorting Hat, she didn't even wonder about the houses, knowing that she would be placed correctly. The hat declared that she was a pure Ravenclaw, through and through, despite her quirks. The hat told her that it could see them too. At least in class she didn't have to take off her protective objects. In DADA she looked strange as she carefully talked down the Wrackspurts infesting the pixies, which were repelled by her Butterbeer cap necklace (but if you aren't a little strange, what's the point?). Her fellow Ravenclaws didn't understand her, and periodically stole her belongings in her trunk. Luna kept to sleeping with one eye open, wearing her protective jewelry, and watching as the girls with Nargles inside of them moved past her trunk and took her things. They would turn up eventually, so why tell and make them hate her even more. She talked to on of the others who could actually see them, Professor Flitwick, who understood her. Her Ravenclaw nature took her to the library, searching up all the animals she saw. Some were myths, and the Ravenclaws approved of her bookish tendencies, until they saw what she read. "Ravenclaws are not prone to fits of fancy", they told, scolding her at daytime, but stealing her things come midnight.

**At fourteen, she had never been in a relationship**, but that was somewhat normal around Ravenclaw tower. She met the famous Harry Potter during one of her barefooted trips to the Forbidden Forest, with the thestrals that she could see since the age of nine, when she comprehended her mother's death. Luna was sad from time to time, but she understood that she was gone. Harry came with her to the foal, and didn't cringe away. Luna understood why she was classified as insane, but in reality, she was the sanest (because sanity is not what it once was, so what's the point?). As she walked back in with Harry, she noticed her dangling shoes from the top of one of the columns, and declined Harry's help finding her things; she was used to it after all. She was surprised when Harry asked her to accompany them to the Ministry, as she was only Ginny's friend, nothing more important.

**At sixteen she was involved in a war**. She was part of the newly dubbed 'Silver Trio', comprised of her, Ginny, and Neville, and they pulled stunts that helped Dumbledore's Army and supported Harry's quest. The Carrows regularly hurt her, but she knew that she would get back at them. Her mother was a healer, so she knew how to make remedies, and gave them away secretly, even to the people who had regularly mocked her (because if you can't mend things, then what's the point?). She, Neville and Ginny were the unofficial leaders of the Resistance. She was kidnapped on the train and taken to Malfoy Manor, in an effort to stop her father from printing things. They didn't realize that she was the main war-monger at Hogwarts, or her injuries would have been worse. That being said, they snapped her wand, which felt like a cut to the heart. Draco, who had joined the Order earlier, tried to protect her subtly, and when Harry came, he saw the mostly patched up group, thanks to Luna's repelling objects, keeping the afrits inhabiting the Death Eaters away. They ended up back at Hogwarts with Luna's new wand, and they fought as hard as possible, as Luna took Harry up to Ravenclaw tower, and Stunned a Carrow (she knew it was coming).

**At sixteen and a half, she had her first kiss**. After the Battle of Hogwarts, and her distracting everyone so Harry could slip away, she met Neville by the side of the crumbled columns. They sat down together, and she told him about everything she could see. Ginny already knew, but it was a surprise to see Neville's face break into a wide grin. "I was hoping so", he said. Luna was confused, but he continued, "I can see them too." It was Luna's turn to break into a wide grin, and they simultaneously kissed (because without love, what's the point?).

**At 22, she got married. **To Neville, and all the animals she had met over the years showed up, as well as the creatures that Neville had seen. For Luna's special day, they made themselves visible, and a Crumple Horned Snorcack- that she had met when she was nine- came for the first time_** since** _she was nine. Ginny was her Maid of Honor, and vice versa. Luna wore all of her odd eccentricities and jewelry, and so did Neville, to keep away the bad things forever.

**_Apparently, Loony Lovegood was right all along_**

* * *

><p><strong>So, yay, longest chapter yet :). Read and Review please!<strong>


End file.
